In daily life, one often needs to select a suitable community from a large developing region and construct related facilities (e.g., shops, gyms, and senior homes) in the selected community. In the process of selecting community, the acquisition of a large amount of related information is usually required, for example, geographic location information, people flow information, and building information of each community.
The existing approach to acquire the information is mainly on-site investigation. However, the on-site investigation requires much manpower, resulting in higher costs of the information acquisition.